


An Interlude

by celluloidbroomcloset



Category: The Avengers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celluloidbroomcloset/pseuds/celluloidbroomcloset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steed and Cathy take a few moments off in The Golden Fleece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interlude

Steed had forgotten all about George Jason, the Taiwanese check, the Lai Chi, gold-smuggling, and even what he’d had for dinner (Peking duck? Egg roll?). His entire world now distilled down to the flavor of Cathy’s mouth and the feel of her powerful body against his own.

She was deceptively small, actually – all of that toned muscle and expansive personality and the ability to flip very large men over her shoulder made her seem much taller and broader than she was. He could hold her in his lap without any difficulty, turning her down against the couch with one arm supporting her, freeing his other hand to touch her jaw and neck as he kissed her.

Hardly submissive, in bed or out of it, she sometimes liked him to take the lead, and he was more than happy to oblige. That he did now, leaning over her and stroking her jaw as his mouth and tongue explored hers. She was soft and strong, utterly disarming, and her lips tasted of brandy and saki, making him drunk. He could go on kissing her for hours, walking that delicate line between sensuality and raw need until one or the other of them finally broke and either went home or went to bed. It was something of an erotic challenge to stop his hand from migrating lower, to hold her slender waist or stroke her thigh or, even more challenging, to stop himself from gently kneading her very lovely breasts.

Steed allowed himself the indulgence of breaking the kiss to make a brief foray to her throat, finding the soft spot where her pulse beat while her fingers raked through his hair.

“Was this what you had in mind?” she teased.

“Something like this.”

Steed dotted small, fond kisses up her neck and turned his head so that he could look into her sardonic blue eyes.

“Anything else?”

She smiled. He loved it when she smiled, possibly because she did it so seldom. It made him want to carry her to the nearest justice of the peace and make her his wife. Not that she would ever have him, but it was a nice little fantasy sometimes.

He settled for kissing her again.

She was the one who broke it this time. He had been caressing her cheek with the tips of his fingers when she abruptly turned her head and pressed her lips against his palm. He moved his hand and felt her tongue against the skin at his finger joints. When she drew his hand down and parted her lips to admit the tip his thumb, it sent a jolt from the ends of his fingers to the tips of his toes and back again. He curved his finger inside her mouth, reveling in velvet of her tongue and the gentle pressure of her teeth. She sucked on his thumb, rolling her tongue around the pad and nipping lightly at the skin. The sensuality of it was strange and most disarming, and Steed emitted an involuntary groan when she released him. Her eyes opened. She smiled, confident in her triumph. 

“Do it again,” he begged. 

She did, favoring each of his fingers with the same technique, until he couldn’t stand it any more and pulled his hand away to press his mouth against hers. She laughed against his lips.

“Oh, you think it’s funny now,” he said, giving her smile another kiss. “But I haven’t had my turn yet.”


End file.
